Famous
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: What happend when Shuichi and Ryuichi are lovers? No one knows, not even the press, what happens when they find out...do they run or tell them? Find out. Rating only because I refer to Gay sexual relationships....Hope you enjoy! One-Shot


Famous

A Shuichi/Ryuichi one-Shot

"**SHUICHI!**" Shuichi was knocked to the ground by a high speed Ryuichi. Shuichi ended up on his back with Ryuichi sitting on top of him, smiling down.

After regaining his breath, Shuichi smiled up at his lover. "Hello Ryu-chan. How are you feeling?" Ryuichi hadn't gone to work today, he was feeling sick this morning and decided to stay home.

"I'm better now that my Shuichi is home." Shuichi lifted a hand to his lovers cheek, before sliding it to the back to push his head down for a kiss.

"Ryuichi, I think you should get back to bed for some more rest." Shuichi said after breaking away from Ryuichi's sweet lips. Shuichi smiled, noticing the pout that had fallen on Ryuichi's beautiful face. "Ryu-chan, please don't pout. It's un-suiting on your beautiful features."

"You think, Shuichi?" He nodded. "Well, I wouldn't pout if you didn't tell me to go to bed." Shuichi almost laughed at his lovers reasoning.

"Ryuichi, you're sick and I want you to get better. You can't be sick on our anniversary, now can you?" Ryuichi shook his head. He stood up, holding out a hand for his Shuichi. Ryuichi turned toward their bedroom, he began to walk away when Shuichi grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Have you eaten?" Ryuichi shook his head. "I'll order something. What would you like?" Ryuichi shrugged. He leaned forward, lightly kissing Shuichi.

"Whatever you want Shu-chan." Shuichi nodded and released his hand. Ryuichi walked into their bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a blanket and his bunny, Kumagoro. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Shuichi would never really understand his lovers strange actions, but loved him because he was who he was. Shuichi had fallen in love with Ryuichi before his had even met him. He loved him through his beautiful songs.

Shuichi had working his whole life to become the next Ryuichi Sakuma, and now he finally made it, with the help of his lover Ryuichi Sakuma.

Shuichi smiled at the memory of their first night together. It wasn't intimate, but sweet and romantic. They had spent the entire night curled up together on the couch watching movies.

"Ryuichi, I love you." Shuichi called from the kitchen , where he was currently waiting for the restaurant to pick up their phone so he could place his order.

"I love you, too, Shu-chan." Ryuichi had been the one to make the first move in their relationship. It had been almost two years ago, when Ryuichi had seen Shuichi beaten up on the streets in the rain.

"Shindou-san!" Ryuichi said as he ran up to the young singer. "Shindou-san, are you hurt?" It was a stupid question, but also a natural reaction question. Shuichi moaned in pain as he looked up at his idol.

"Sakuma-san, help me." After that, he fainted. Ryuichi had taken him to his apartment. He cared for him until he awoke three days later.

Shuichi's eyes opened. He stared up at the ceiling. 'Where am I?'

"Shindou-san is awake!" He looked over to his right, where the voice came from, to find his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma smiling at him.

"Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi nodded. "Where am I?"

Ryuichi stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He climbed in, sitting next to Shuichi. "You're at my apartment, Shindou-san. I found you on the streets about three days ago. You were hurt badly. Two broken ribs and a fractured wrist." Shuichi tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"Sakuma-san, I don't want to trouble you." Ryuichi smiled.

"You could never trouble me, Shuichi. I love you to much." Shuichi thought his heart would stop. The one the he had loved all his life, finally loved him back. Ryuichi leaned forward and captured Shuichi's lips with his own.

Shuichi tried not to remember his life before Ryuichi asked him to live her with him. It was too depressing and sad. Shuichi ordered their food and hung up the phone. He walked over to the couch that Ryuichi was sitting on. Ryuichi glanced up at Shuichi.

"Wanna watch T.V. with me, Shu-chan?" Shuichi smiled, this was one of Ryuichi's favorite pass times. He nodded and Ryuichi shifted to one side of the couch to give Shuichi room to sit. After Shuichi got comfortable, Ryuichi shifted to lean against him. Shuichi placed his arm around Ryuichi's shoulders, pulling him in. Shuichi kissed the top of his head.

"Get better for me, Ryuichi. I don't like seeing you sick." Ryuichi smiled. Shuichi's head snapped to the door as the door bell rang. "That can't be the food, it's too early." Ryuichi sat up to allow Shuichi out. Shuichi walked to the door and opened it. The minute he opened the door he was assaulted by flashes of cameras and questions by reporters.

"Shindou-kun, is it true that you and Sakuma-san have been in a secret sexual relationship for over two years?" Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Is Sakuma-san in there with you, Shindou-kun?" Shuichi quickly shut the door. It's true, no one but close friends knew about their relationship, but how would the press find out?

"**RYUICHI!**" Shuichi ran into the living room. "Ryuichi, turn the news on!" Ryuichi changed the channel and was shocked when he saw his front door on T.V.

"cough Shu-chan, what's going on?" Ryuichi said in a quiet voice. Shuichi could hear the panic in his lovers voice and went over to him and took him into his arms. "Why are they doing this? Why can't they just leave us alone?" Ryuichi was scarred now.

"Shh, Ryu-chan, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine." Shuichi was shocked by his own words, he himself was scarred. Shuichi had grown up quite a bit. He was now 27 and had a lot of experience in the famous world.

Although Ryuichi had more, he seemed to be the one that was being scarred the most. Ryuichi was six years Shuichi's senior and neither one of them cared, but they both knew that if the press found out, their relationship was gonna get rough.

Shuichi took the remote from his lover and turned off the T.V. As he was setting the remote down, on the table, the phone rang. Ryuichi looked at Shuichi, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Shuichi stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" He said, unsure of what he should say.

"Shindou-san! What's going on? Why are all those reporters at your house?" Shuichi knew who it was. His best friend, Hiro.

"Hiro, it's you." Shuichi sighed.

"Of course it's me. What's going on Shuichi?" Hiro dropped all formalities.

"I don't know, though I wish I did." Shuichi turned to look at Ryuichi. He was talking to Kumagoro. Shuichi smiled. "Ryuichi doesn't seem to be taking all of the reporters well though. I'm not so sure about what I should do. I'm scarred, Hiro."

"Shuichi, I've known you since we were kids. Anything you've wanted, you've gotten. You guys'll be fine."

"Thanks, Hiro. I better go, before Ryuichi gets nervous some more."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow to see how you guy's are doing." They said their good byes and hung up the phone. Shuichi walked back over to his lover and sat back down.

"Ryuichi, you want to use the back door and get outta here. We can go to the studio." Ryuichi looked at Shuichi and considered it for a few minutes.

"As long as I'm with you, Shu-chan." Shuichi smiled and nodded. They both stood up and walked into their bedroom to get some clothes and other necessities. Five minutes later, they were out the door and climbing into Shuichi's red mustang.

Shuichi pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street. It was about a ten minute drive to the recording studio.

Ryuichi was in the passengers seat holding his bunny, Kumagoro. He was starring out the window, watching whatever they passed by.

"Shuichi?" Shuichi glanced over at Ryuichi, who was still looking out the window. "Why can't we just tell people that we love eachother? I know we decided that it was best if just our friends knew, but I want the whole world to know what you mean to me." By the time he was done with his little "speech" he was looking at Shuichi.

"Then do you want to go back and tell those reporters?" Shuichi pulled into another parking garage, at least until they were done talking. Ryuichi nodded.

"Please. I'm tired of sneaking around with you, just so we can be happy. I want to be able to hold your hand when we're in public, when we go to parties, I want to dance with you, I want to…" He paused and looked Shuichi in the eyes. "I want to get married." Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Do you mean that, Ryuichi?" He nodded. "Does that mean you're asking?" He nodded again. Shuichi smiled and leaned forward, capturing the older singers lips, by surprise. Ryuichi pulled away first, breathing hard, eyes slightly shut.

"Does that mean yes, Shu-chan?" Shuichi nodded. "Then let's go home, let's tell them, then maybe we can have some time alone." Shuichi smiled.

"We have plenty of time alone, but you need your rest." Ryuichi pouted. "Well maybe we can do something fun since we just got engaged. But nothing to big, you need to rest." Ryuichi nodded. "Promise, Ryu-chan."

"I promise." Shuichi smiled and gave him a light kiss before pulling out and heading back home.

When they got back, the reporters were still there, so they went in through the back door. They wanted that door to remain a secret and it would seem suspicious if they showed up at their own front door when they were supposed to be inside.

They walked hand in hand to the front door. Just before they opened it, they got in position, for questions and pictures. They were going to shock these people. Shuichi threw the door open. All the reporters looked upon what was in front of them and remained speechless, well until the first sound of a camera clicking.

The two lovers were in the door way, in each others arms, having one big make out session in front of all the reporters.

Finally someone spoke up. "Shindou-kun, how long have you and Sakuma-san been having an intimate relationship?" The two broke apart so Shuichi could speak.

"Two years, and we are now engaged." The reporters all gasped at that piece of information.

"Now that you have our statement, can you please leave us alone. We just want our peace." Ryuichi said quietly into a camera.

Some of the reporters looked around at others. They all gathered their things and left.

Shuichi and Ryuichi shut their door and walked into the bedroom.

"Thank you, Shu-chan. You think they'll leave our personal lives alone now that they know we're a couple?" Shuichi shrugged as he removed his shirt.

"I hope so, Ryuichi, I hope so." He turned down the bed sheets. "Come on Ryuichi, you need your sleep so you can get better." Ryuichi nodded and removed his clothing, he climbed under the sheets and got comfortable. Shuichi followed, pulling Ryuichi in against his chest. Shuichi kissed the back of Ryuichi's head. "You mean everything to me, Ryu-chan, and I love you with all my heart." Ryuichi smiled, even though Shuichi couldn't see it.

"I love you, too, Shu-chan. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise." With that, the two lovers drifted off to the sleep realm.


End file.
